Selekta YunJae
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Yunho tersentak kaget ketika namja yang selalu menjadi dambaannya tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan nampan berisi jatah makan siangnya di atas meja Yunho."/ YunJae


**Tittle ****: Selekta YunJae (judul ngawur, dilarang protes)**

**Writer ****: NaraYuuki**

**Betta Reader : Hyeri**

**Cast : Temukan sendiri jawabannya**

**Rate : -M**

**Genre : Family, Drama, Romance (maybe)**

**Dislamer : Jung Hyunno punya Yuuki (hak paten)**

**Warning : Penceritaan ngebut, Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar, kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi. Tanpa Yuuki edit jadi mungkin Miss Ty bertebaran. Mian kalau membosankan.**

.

.

.

..

Dari beberapa req yang Yuuki terima, Yuuki pilih Req dari **Kid**. "_Req, fic yang Yunppa jadi nerd n jatuh cinta ma Jaemma. Yg pasti YAOI.__Tapi Yunppa tetap possesive sama Jaemma ne_."

Mungkin FF ini tidak sesuai yang Kid harapkan, karena Yuuki buatnya beda walaupun masih tetap ada unsur Appa Nerd dan Possesive pada Umma + Yaoi. Yuuki pernah baca FF semacam ini dari beberapa Author, jadi Yuuki buat sedikit beda. Semoga tidak mengecewakan….

.

.

.

**Semoga bisa sedikit menghibur**

.

.

.

"Ayolah _Boo_…. Marahlah padaku, jangan pada _uri_ Hyunno…."

"_Andwe_!" _namja_ cantik itu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut tebal. Mengabaikan _namja_ tampan yang tengah kepayahan menenangkan seorang balita yang terus menangis menarung-raung sejak tadi.

"_Boo_…."

_Namja_ cantik itu merengut kesal, bangun dari tidurnya kemudian mengambil balita yang tengah menangis meraung-raung itu, menggendongnya penuh sayang kemudian mendorong _namja_ tampan itu hingga jatuh terjerembab di atas lantai, "Beruang menyebalkan!"

Blam!

Pintu kokoh itu pun terbanting dengan sempurna. Menyisakan sang namja tampan yang hanya bisa mematung di luar kamar dengan keadaan terduduk benggong dan _namja_ cantik yang berada di dalam kamar, berusaha menenangkan balita tampan yang menangis itu penuh kelembutan dan sayang.

.

.

_**One Week Ago**_

_Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang sekarang duduk di semester tujuh itu adalah sosok yang supel, hangat, ceria dan menjadi kesayangan seisi sekolah tinggi seni Cassiopeia. Dengan tubuh sedikit berisi, wajah menawan, senyum ramah, doe eyes kelam yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan dan sifat hangatnya, Jaejoong benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian dan kesayangan hampir seluruh penguhuni sekolah tinggi seni Cassiopeia._

_Jaejoong salah satu siswa berprestasi, Jaejoong memiliki suara yang merdu dan kemampuan menulis seperti seorang composer profesional. Jaejoong juga sudah mengeluarkan mini album yang dipasarkan sampai ke luar negri. Sebuah pencapaian yang benar-benar membuat bangga._

_Ada banyak siswa semacam Jaejoong yang memang berbakat pada bidangnya sendiri. Ada yang menjadi seorang dancer, artis, model, aktor, pelukis, penata rias, penulis dan lain-lain, dan semua orang-orang hebat itu masih berstatus mahasiswa sekolah tinggi seni Cassiopeia. _

_Namun yang harus diingat adalah, tidak semua orang yang belajar di sekolah tinggi seni Cassiopeia adalah orang-orang hebat, keren dan populer seperti Jaejoong. Ada orang-orang yang sedikit berbeda dan menutup dirinya, sebagian besar orang menyebut mereka kutu buku, nerdy dan sejenisnya. Salah satunya adalah Jung Yunho._

_Jung Yunho, namja yang dianggap aneh karena kaca mata tebal yang dipakainya serta penampilannya yang acak-acakan membuatnya dibenci oleh banyak orang. Tapi tidak ada yang berani membullynya karena dia anak orang kaya. Uang bisa mengalahkan segalanya, dan itu berlaku pula di Cassiopeia__.__ Yang kaya yang berkuasa. Harusnya hal ini tidak terjadi, bukan?! Well yeah…._

_Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa dibalik sosok kampungan Yunho tersimpan 'sesuatu' yang begitu luar biasa. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu mengenai 'sosok' Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya. Dan segelintir orang itu bukanlah orang yang berasal dari kalangan 'biasa'._

_Kegiatan di Sekolah Tinggi Cassiopeia sedikit berbeda dengan kegiatan perkuliahan di universitas maupun sekolah Tinggi lainnya. Di Cassiopeia semua masuk kelas pada jam yang sama dan keluar kelas pada jam yang sama, kecuali bagi mereka yang mengambil pelajaran tambahan. Bisa dikatakan Cassiopeia adalah universitas yang dikemas dengan wajah SMA, hanya saja tentu saja para siswanya tidak masuk setiap hari, mereka berangkat sesuat dengan jadwal kelas yang mereka dapatkan._

_Kenapa seperti itu?_

_Entahlah…. Itu keinginan pendirinya yang juga seorang composer hebat dan menjabat sebagai rektor Cassiopeia._

_._

_._

_Mata setajam musang itu menatap sengit segerombolan yeoja yang tengah menggoda Jaejoong. Tidak banyak yang tahu bila Yunho sebenarnya menaruh hati pada namja cantik yang begitu didamba oleh para namja dan yeoja penghuni Cassiopeia, bahkan ada dosen muda yang terang-terangan melamar Jaejoong untuk dijadikan 'istri'. Sayang Jaejoong menolaknya…. Dan selalu menolak cinta siapa pun yang menginginkan dirinya._

_Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya pada pensil yang dipegangnya hingga nyaris patah akibat menahan amarahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ada seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mencium pipi selembut sutra Jaejoong. Eum, darimana Yunho tahu soal kadar kelembutan pipi Jaejoong? Tidak penting, kan?_

_Brak!_

_Yunho tersentak kaget ketika namja yang selalu menjadi dambaannya tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan nampan berisi jatah makan siangnya di atas meja Yunho. Lebih mengagetkan lagi ketika namja cantik idola penduduk Cassiopeia duduk manis di hadapan Yunho dan tersenyum ceria pada Yunho._

"_Boleh aku duduk di sini, Yunho sshi?" tanya Jaejoong, doe eyesnya berbinar menatap Yunho__._

_Dengan kaku Yunho menggangguk pelan._

_Jaejoong tersenyum sumpringah kemudian melahap jatah makannya yang memang disediakan oleh pihak Cassiopeia atas perintah petinggi Cassiopeia. Jaejoong tampak menikmati makanannya dan megabaikan panggilan-panggilan dari para yeoja dan namja yang menyebut-nyebut dan meneriakkan namanya, tidak rela Jaejoong duduk satu meja dengan manusia aneh sekelas Yunho. _

_._

_._

_Senja sudah menggelap. Cassiopeia Nampak sepi. Hanya beberapa clening service yang masih terlihat membersihkan beberapa ruangan dan membuang sampah yang berserakan, kebersihan itu penting. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa di salah satu ruang kelas terdapat dua orang yang begitu bertolak belakang sedang berdiri dan saling menatap dengan pandangan berbeda. Kesal? Kecewa? Marah? Rindu? Entahlah…._

_Jaejoong, salah satu namja yang berada di ruangan musik itu berjalan pelan menghampiri naja yang menatap tajam dirinya, dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong menarik kaca mata yang membingkai sepasang mata musang yang begitu disukainya._

"_Beruang menyebalkan!" kesal Jaejoong, "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat cium aku!" perintah Jaejoong sedikit manja. Ada sisi Jaejoong yang disembunyikannya dari penghuni Cassiopeia lainnya, sisi yang hanya akan ditunjukkannya pada orang special untuknya._

_Namja bermata musang itu pun segera meluluskan keinginan Jaejoong, tanpa ragu sama sekali bibir berbentuk hati itu mencium chery lips merekah Jaejoong, lembut… penuh sayah dan cinta._

_Tidak banyak yang tahu perihal kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong dan seorang yang dianggap aneh oleh penghuni Cassiopeia lainnya, Jung Yunho. __Ternyata menjalin hubungan sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Hanya tiga orang di Cassiopeia yang mengetahui hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kim Yoochun, ayah Jaejoong yang menduduki posisi Rektor. Jung Changmin, kakak Yunho yang mengajar kelas vocal. Dan Kim Junsu, Ibu Jaejoong yang menduduki posisi Dekan. Selebihnya tidak ada yang tahu walaupun sebenarnya hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho sama sekali tidak disembunyikan._

"_Bear…." Doe eyes itu terlihat begitu sayu dan nanar. Bukan karena dikuasai oleh gairah, namun karena ingin menangis._

"_Wae, Boo?" tanya Yunho, diusapnya pipi Jaejoong lembut, tempat dimana tadi siang seorang yeoja tidak tahu malu mencium pipi yang seharunya hanya menjadi miliknya saja. Yunho mencium lembut pipi putih itu._

"_Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" Jaejoong mencengkeram kuat kemeja Yunho, "Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku selalu risih bila namja dan yeoja-yeoja itu mendekatiku? Aku butuh kau di sampingku, Bear…." Renggek Jaejoong. Doe eyesnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Inilah sosok Jaejoong yang sebenarnya, manja bila berhadapan dengan Yunho._

"_Bukankah Boo Jae sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mencolok?" tanya Yunho, mengusap setetes air mata yang keluar dari doe eyes favoritnya, "Ketika SMA dulu Boo Jae selalu kesal bila ada yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarku, kan? Kenapa sekarang Boo Jae memprotesku? Bukankah sudah tidak ada lagi yeoja yang mengejarku?"_

"_Tapi mereka mengejar-ngejar Joongie! Joongie tidak suka." Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya, merengutkan bibir merah merekahnya. Jaejoong benar-benar kesal setiap kali ada yeoja maupun namja mendekatinya. Jaejoong ingin langsung berlari ke arah Yunho, memeluk beruang kesayangannya itu dan mengadu padanya. Sayang Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukannya, mengingat Yunie bearnya bisa mendepak mereka yang tidak disukainya dari Cassipeia dengan mudahnya._

"_Bukankah Boo Jae menyukainya?" goda Yunho._

"_Yunie, Bear!" kesal Jaejoong._

"_Arraso…." Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong, "Bersabarlah Boo…. Sebentar lagi kita lulus, setelah itu Boo Jae akan mendapatkan Yunie Bearnya lagi._

_Jaejoong masih kesal, dalam otak polosnya namja cantik itu sudah menyusun rencana untuk membuat beruangnya kembali seperti masa SMA dulu…._

_._

_._

_**Three Day Ago**_

"_Andwe!" jerit Jaejoong._

"_Ini hukuman karena kau sudah sangat genit akhir-akhir ini, Boo…." Ucap Yunho sembari menanggalkan satu per satu kain yang melekat tubuh indah Jaejoong. Yunho cemburu. Hal yang wajar bukan? Jaejoong miliknya!_

_Beberapa hari ini di depan mata kepala Yunho sendiri, Jaejoong berulah. Dengan sengaja Jaejoong menggoda para namja yang tergila-gila padanya. Dengan sengaja Jaejoong membiarkan para yeoja bermanja-manja padanya. Hei! Itu membuat Yunho terbakar api cemburu. Jadi bukan salah Yunho juga bila namja bermata musang itu menghukum Boo Jae nakalnya._

"_Ugh!" lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai mengulum putting kirinya. Jaejoong hanya pasrah ketika beruang kesayangannya mengamuk. Tidak ada yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan karena pada dasarnya tugas Jaejoong memang untuk mematuhi segala yang Yuho katakan._

_Jangan salahkan Jaejoong yang memang sengaja ingin menggoda Beruangnya. Sedikit memberi pelajaran Yunie Bearnya agar mau melepaskan cap aneh yang menempel padanya sebagai seorang kutu buku tidak masalah, kan?_

_Karena itu tadi Jaejoong membiarkan Choi Siwon, namja yang sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong dan berkali-kali pula Jaejoong menolaknya, memeluk dirinya. Bukan tanpa alasan Jaejoong membiarkan Siwon memeluknya di hadapan Yunho. Jaejoong berharap dengan begitu Beruangnya segera melepaskan atribut sebagai 'nerdy boy'. Bukannya Jaejoong malu dengan penampilan Yunho sekarang, Jaejoong hanya ingin Yunie Bearnya bisa menjaga dan melindungi seperti dulu._

_Tapi apa?_

_Beruangnya pergi begitu saja setelah menendang sebuah kursi hingga terhempas dan patah akibat membentur tembok._

_Jaejoong tahu artinya. Di rumah dirinya harus siap-siap mendapatkan hukuman dari Beruangnya._

_Dan di sinilah Jaejoong sekarang, harus menghadapi beruangnya yang sedang mengamuk._

"_Yuniiieeeeeeee Beeeeaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr…." _

.

.

"_Boo_, _mianhae_…. Kemarin aku benar-benar terbakar cemburu, _Boo_…." Yunho masih mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar yang setiap malamnya menjadi tempatnya melepas lelah sembari terlelap di samping 'istri'nya. Tapi lihat sekarang! Istrinya itu justru sedang merajuk padanya.

"Uhg! Pantat Joongie sakit!" renggek Jaejoong. Dari pukul delapan malam hingga pukul lima pagi Yunho menyetubuhi Jaejoong, itu membuat pantat Jaejoong benar-benar terasa sakit dan perih. Beruangnya memang sering lepas kendali bila sedang mengamuk, tapi bukan begini caranya, kan? Jaejoong juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan lelah dan sakit.

"_Mianhae_, _Boo_…. _Jeongmal_ _Mianhae_…." Yunho benar-benar menyesal bila ingat kejadian semalam.

"_Siro_!" kesal Jaejoong, "_Wae_? Kenapa menertawakan _Umma_, huh? Kau senang _Umma_ menderita?" Jaejoong menidurkan balita berusia satu setengah tahun itu di atas ranjangnya kemudian menggelitiki balita yang sangat mirip dengan beruang menyebalkan Jaejoong.

Setelah lulus SMA, Jaejoong resmi menyandang status sebagai nyonya Jung dan satu setengah tahun yang lalu seorang Jung kecil bernama Jung Hyunno lahir sebagai buah cintanya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong memanggil putranya sendiri _Little_ _Bear_ karena wajah Hyunno benar-benar mirip Yunho.

Dan karena ketika SMA dulu Jaejoong sering cemburu pada Yunho yang selalu dikelilingi oleh para _yeoja_ sehingga ketika masuk ke sekolah tinggi (setara universitas) Yunho memutuskan merombak seluruh penampilannya menjadi kampungan hanya demi menyenangkan sang _Boo_ Jae.

Tapi sekarang?

.

.

_**Now**_

"_Psht…. Siapa dia?"_

"_Omo! Dia tampan sekali…."_

"_Apa dia siswa transferan? Aku dengar ada siswa tranfer dari universitas Tokyo."_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa _ Aku ingin dia jadi namja chingku!"_

"_Aku rela memutuskan pacarku demi dia…."_

Begitulah suara-suara sumbang yang terdengar ketika sosok _namja_ tampan itu dengan gagahnya berjalan melewati lorong panjang yang mengarah ke kantin. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum dan jeritan para _yeoja_ yang menatapnya seolah-olah dirinya perhiasan mahal yang harus didapatkan. Tidak ada yang dia pedulikan kecuali satu orang. Miliknya!

"Eh, dia siapa? Anak baru, kah?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang kebetulan duduk di kursi dekat pintu kantin.

"_Aigoo_! Dia sangat tampan!" sahut temannya.

"Terlalu tampan bahkan menyaingi tuan Choi Siwon yang menyebalkan itu!" _namja_ yang berada di meja yang sama dengan dua yeoja itu memang sedikit membenci Siwon karena entah kenapa _namja_ bermarga Choi itu begitu beruntung belakangan ini. Bisa mendekati Kim Jaejoong merupakan sebuah keberuntungan? Eum….

Sementara _pemilik_ _chery_ lips yang sedang duduk manis di samping seorang _namja_ tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu hanya mampu memamerkan senyum penuh kebahagiaan yang membuat siapapun yang berada di dekatnya hanya bisa diam termangu melihat kesempurnaan itu.

"Hari ini kau sama sekali tidak ada jadwal belajar di _Cassiopeia_, kan _Boo_?" _namja_ tampan bermata sipit yang berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong dan Siwon itu menatap Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum manis padanya, "_Uri_ Hyunno menangis sepanjang pagi karena kau tidak ada di sampingnya ketika dia bangun dari tidurnya."

Jaejoong mengganggukkan kepalanya paham sambil terus tersenyum.

"Joongie, kau mengenal _namja_ ini?" tanya Siwon, tangan kanannya hendak merangkul bahu Jaejoong namun namja bermata musang itu sudah memelintir tangannya, "_Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan _pabo_?!" jerit Siwon yang merasakan sakit pada tangannya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari milikku, bastrad!"

"_Mwo? Milikmu? Yah_! Kau ini bicara apa?" kesal Siwon.

Sret!

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian mengusap lengan namja bermata tajam yang masih memelintir tangan kanan Siwon itu lembut, "Selamat datang, _bear_…."

"_MWWOOOO_?!"

"WOOW…."

Seisi kantin, tidak terkecuali hanya bisa melongo dan terheran-heran bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa dengan mudahnya mencium _namja_ asing yang memang benar-benar tampan itu di hadapan semua orang seperti ini.

"Joongie…." Gumam Siwon yang syock berat karena _namja_ yang ditaksirnya berciuman dengan orang lain. Padahal Siwon begitu mendambakan _chery_ _lips_ merah merekah itu.

"_Mianhae_ Siwonie…." Gumam Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu memeluk erat lengan sang _namja_ bermata musang, "Katakan sesuatu pada mereka, _Bear_…."

"Kau benar-benar mempermainkanku, _Boo_…."

"Yunieeeee…."

"_Arraso_…." Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan yang tengah dipeluk oleh Jaejoong itu menatap tajam semua orang-orang di kantin. Orang-orang yang Yunho kenal, namun tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengenali Yunho karena penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan penampilan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"_Bear_…."

"Aku Jung Yunho! Aku memperingatkan pada kalian semua, siapa pun yang berani mendekati _Boo_ Jaeku, akan berurusan denganku. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian dikirim ke rumah sakit karena mencoba menggoda _Boo_ Jaeku!" ucap Yunho tegas, "Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Jung Yunho. Kami sudah menikah jadi awas saja kalau ada yang masih nekat mendekati _Boo_ Jaeku!" usai berkata seperti itu Yunho segera meninggalkan kantin yang sudah berubah menjadi seriuh pasar burung.

Teriakan tidak percaya, gerutuan, sumpah serapah, tangisan tidak rela, jeritan frustasi benar-benar membuat suasana kantin semakin kacau. _Yeoja_ yang menangis karena iri pada Jaejoong yang mendapatkan pasangan setampan itu, sumpah serapah para _namja_ untuk Yunho yang sudah berhasil memiliki Jaejoong yang mereka idam-idamkan, ah…. Jangan lupakan aura suram yang menguar dari diri Siwon yang menambah suasana semakin suram.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Yunho selalu datang ke _Cassiopeia_ bersama _Boo_ Jaenya. Sedetik pun ayah dari Jung Hyunno itu tidak pernah melepaskan perhatiannya pada 'istri' cantiknya. Kini memang tidak ada lagi _yeoja_ yang mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong. Sebagai gantinya para _yeoja_ itu justru mengejar-ngejar Yunho, namun mereka tidak berani mendekati Yunh karena nyonya Jung pasti akan merenggek bila ada yang mendekati beruangnya, dan tentu saja beruang kesayangan Jaejoong itu tidak akan membiarkan _Boo_ Jaenya menangis. Yunho memilih menyingkir ke tempat tenang dimana dirinya hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja dengan Jaejoongnya. Berdua tanpa gangguan.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Monday, July 01, 2013

11:59:34 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
